Gang Marriage
by oOGaarasgirlOo
Summary: What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha are leaders of two seperate gangs? But what happens when they have to get married to combine the two gangs? InuxKag SanxMir little bit of SessxRin
1. The happening

Hey sorry about the other story. I changed my pen name. This has a totally different approach and I hope the chapters will be longer and better. Let the story begin! Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I will dedicate the next chapter to My reviewers on the first original chapter! So read and review!

* * *

"Come on Kagome lets go to a club we had a rough day I need a drink NOW!!!!!"Said a pleading Sango. Yes they were part of a gang they had to go on watch duty that day to make sure that no other gangs were In there territory mainly the Blood demons. 

"Fine well go to club Blaze but you can't have more than two drinks. That's the closest club and it's in no one's territory so we'll be fine there let's go get Rin and Ayame". Kagome pooled out her razor first she called Rin and told her to meet them at the club she then did the same thing with Ayame.

When they got to the club they went in and felt the music pulse they went straight to the bar and got a drink for Sango and the girls. Kagome decided to go dance she started to sway her hips not caring if people saw her or not.

With Inuyasha

"Yo want to go to a club tonight after all it is a Friday and I hear there are a lot of hot girls hot club blaze" said a very excited Miroku. He was looking at Inuyasha with puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work with me just in case u haven't noticed "he said pointing to his ears "That doesn't affect me at all but I guess we can go but you're going to have to call Sesshomaru and Koga" said Inuyasha as they were heading toward his red mustang. Miroku flipped his razor to call and let Sesshomaru and Koga to meet at club blaze.

At the club

When they walked into the club they're eyes went straight to the girls at the bar all except for Inuyasha's his went straight to the girl on the dance floor. He was mesmerized by the way she moved her hips swaying to the beat she looked like she was in her own little world not caring at all. The other guys went to go talk to the girls at the bar Inuyasha went to go dance with the beautiful woman. He came up from behind her and started to grind with her. she didn't even seem to notice but when she did she started to grind back.

In the day

In the night

Say it right

Say it all

Inuyasha was shocked that she was grinding back but her really didn't care he liked it.

'Who is this girl? How come I've never met her before let alone date her? I don't care I will find out by the end of the night though'

You either got it

Or you don't

You either stand

or you fall

When your will is broken

When it slips from your hand

When there's no time for joking

There's a hole in the plan

'OMG OMG OMFG!!!! I can't believe I'm dancing with a total stranger and to top it off he's so HOT!!!!!!! What should I do what should I do????and how come I've never seen him around here hmmmm that gives me something to think about but till then I think I'm going to dance a little longer'

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me

No you don't mean nothing at all to me

But you got what it takes to set me free

Oh you could mean everything to me

Inuyasha was moving his hands all over her body he was shocked she was letting him to he was earning himself little moans from her.

'Damn she's so sexy I could dance with her all night'

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault

I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark

I can't say that I don't know that

I am alive

And all of what I feel

I could show

You tonight you tonight

'I cant believe im letting him touch me but I can't help it he's so HOT!!!!'

She started to grind extra hard on him and earned herself a groan from him

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me

No you don't mean nothing at all to me

But you got what it takes to set me free

Oh you could mean everything to me

From my hands

I could give you

Something that I made

From my mouth

I could sing you another brick that I laid

From my body

I could show you a place God knows

You should know the space is holy

Do you really want to go?

When the song ended she turned around to see who she was dancing with, she gasped when she noticed that it was the leader of the Blood demons. He was in complete shock that he was dancing with his enemy of all people his enemy and to top it off he thought she was sexy.

She couldn't believe she called him hot.

'holy shit' was the only thing that went through their heads. As soon as Kagome came to she backed up slowly and then ran to her friends.

"We have to go the Blood demons are here well at least the leader is" Kagome said to her friends and then she noticed there were guys with them they had a shocked expressions on there faces.

"you mean you are part of the red demons" they said in unison.

"yes why… ohh shit" said Kagome. They stared wide eyed at each other.

"RUN!!!!"Kagome said as they started to run as they were about to get out the guys snapped back to earth and followed them Kagome got into the drivers seat and waited for the rest to get into the car. As they drove away the guys stood there with a smile on their lips. When Inuyasha came up and looked at them.

"what are you guys smiling for they got away?"said Inuyasha with a mad face. They all smiled and pulled out there hands and they all had numbers on them. Inuyasha smirked and started to laugh and soon they all were laughing.

In the car

All the girls except Kagome had an uneasy look on there faces. Kagome noticed this.

"why do you guys have that look like you did something bad?" said Kagome they all looked at her.

"well……what does a girl do when she meets a guy and the guy wants to know how to contact her?" said Sango

"you didn't …….."said Kagome hoping she didn't do what she thinks her friend did. Sango nodded. Kagome screamed while the rest covered their ears.

"why did you guys do that you know we aren't supposed to do that" said a really aggravated Kagome

"well we didn't know they were apart of the enemy so we thought it would be ok" Sango said.

"well fine" said Kagome trying to calm down

* * *

Well that's It till I get reviews and I wont update till I get at least 3 new ones and let me know how u liked it and I want to know what u didn't like it flames are allowed because it makes me a better writer than what I am now so R&R PLZZZ!! 


	2. WHAT!

Hey thanks for the reviews they really make me happy when I read them well here's the next chapter THANKS! I know its not going straight to the point but I want you guys to know how much they hate each other so yeah its getting there so it might happen in this chapter it might not u never know so you're going to have to read and find out :P

I would like to appreciate the following for reviewing my story and complementing my story:

Thundara 

Dasey4ever

Fantin4sun

There's room for more people and each time I get a new reviewer I will put their names up here 

At the Red demon Gangs hideout (which is practically an apartment) 

As soon as they entered the door way Kagome let out a sigh. She walked into her room and closed her door and plopped onto her bed and sighed again she was thinking about the events of that evening. She sighed.

'_how could this have happened I mean I hate him he is the enemy and to top it right off I thought he was hot and now they can contact us because they just decided to give our number to them now they can come over that's just great just perfect'. She thought_

Before long she fell asleep thinking about a certain someone 

Outside the door

"wow we really stressed her she almost looked pale when we told her that we gave them our numbers, you think she's ok?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure she looked really pissed and just to make sure let's just leave her alone till tomorrow just give her time to cool down" said Rin looking at them with a sad face.

"Yeah let's just let her cool or we will the ones dead" said Ayame they walked away and plopped on the couch and turned the T.V. on and started to flip through the channels until they heard a ring from the phone they looked at the phone and they knew that Kagome heard the phone when they heard the door to Kagome's room open then shut. Kagome picked up the phone.

"Hello" she said 

At the Blood demons hide out (which is also basically an apartment too)

They walked in and plopped onto the couch turned on the T.V they finally decided to put a movie on so they put Fast to Furious Tokyo Drift. Inuyasha began to think about the leader of the Red demons. Then he had this certain urge to have a beer so he went into the fridge to get a cold beer he came and sat down and as soon as he sat down the phone rand he picked it up. He was kind of scared to say anything but he gathered all his courage and said.

"Hello" 

With Kagome

"Hello" Kagome said.

"Why hello Kagome it's your mother I have some news you need to hear". Kagome was relieved to hear it was just her mother instead of the Blood demons.

"Oh hey mom" Kagome said in a cheery tone so her mom would find the stress in her voice. "Go ahead what's the news" Kagome said 

"well I was talking to the leader of the Blood Demons father and we have decided to marry you 2 and join the gangs and make it one huge gang" If her mom could have saw her face she would have thought that Kagome was half dead she was so pale.

"wha-what! I will not marry that thing MOM! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! It's not like I'm old I'm only 20 please don't make me marry him" Kagome said pleading. The rest of the gang looked at her like she was crazy. What is she talking about? And defiantly who is she marrying and why is she marrying? Went through all of their minds except Kagome's.

"I'm sorry honey but the arrangements are already made" Kagome's mom said. Kagome just hung up turned around and looked at her friends then said

"I have to get married to Inuyasha the leader of the Blood demons" the look on their faces when she told them was the same expression that Kagome had when she found out . Kagome went into her room and put her stereo on 

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me 

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

By the time the song was over she fell asleep

With Inuyasha 

"Hello" said Inuyasha

"Hey son I have some news to tell you "said Inuyasha's father. A sigh of relief came from Inuyasha's lips

"ok shoot"

Well I was talking to the leader of the Red demons mother and we decided to marry you 2 and join the gangs to make a huge gang"

Inuyasha was speechless.

"You're kidding me right?" because if you are its not funny.

"Nope not kidding you guys are getting married next week"

"WHAT NEXT WEEK I CANT GET MARRIED NEXT WEEK!"Said Inuyasha. As soon as he said married the guys turned around shock written all over their faces.

"well you are going to have to" said Inuyasha's father. Inuyasha did nothing but hang up and went to his room he put his stereo on.

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal) 

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

By the time the song was over he had fallen asleep.

Well that's it for now read and review and I want 4 new reviews before I update thanks


End file.
